


כשסאלי פגשה את הארי

by fandroid1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, אבל יצא ג'ן, אמפתיה, אע, זה היה אמור להיות הארי/סאלי, יש לי חיבה עמוקה ונצחית לדמויות מורכבות ולא מושלמות, סורי, רגשות אשמה
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: הארי ווטסון היא אחותו האלכוהוליסטית, הלא-מתפקדת, של ג'ון. סאלי דונובן היא המרשעת שאיתה הוא צריך להתמודד בזירות פשע.רק שהמציאות תמיד יותר מורכבת מזהמבט מעמיק יותר למערכת היחסים של אחת מהן עם ג'ון, ועם עצמה





	כשסאלי פגשה את הארי

הארי ווטסון מחכה לאחיה בתחנת משטרה. היא לא צריכה שהוא יבוא לשחרר אותה בערבות, למרות שזאת לא תהיה הפעם הראשונה.

מאז שהם היו ילדים ג'ון היה צריך לקחת אחריות, למרות שהיא היתה הבכורה.

הם גדלו בבית עם אבא שתיין ואלים ואמא שהתאפיינה ביותר אדיקות דתית מאישיות; והמכנה המשותף היחיד שלהם היה הומופוביות מוצהרת. המבוגר המתפקד היחיד במשפחה היה סבתא שלהם, שדאגה לספק להם חום רגשי ופיזי כאחד, היתה שם כדי להקשיב ולשאול, וסרגה להם סוודרים (זה ללא ספק היה המקור לחיבה של ג'ון כלפי סוודרים צמריריים).

אחרי שהיא נפטרה ג'ון החליף אותה בתחזוק הבית, בבישול ובניקיון, והמשיך לסדר את המיטה שלו בכל בוקר ולהתנהג כמו שחינכה אותו: להיות מנומס, מתחשב וצנוע. זה הלם את האופי שלו, שהיה נוח וידידותי מטבעו, אבל הארי אף פעם לא היתה כזאת ולא הצליחה לאמץ את ההתנהגות. 

אפילו הדמיון הפיזי ביניהם - שיער חום-זהוב, עיניים כחולות כהות, גובה קומפקטי - היטשטש ככל שהתבגרו: ג'ון התייצב למבנה מוצק וחסון והיא היתה בתת-תזונה, הוא הקפיד על תספורת צבאית מסודרת ומראה נורמטיבי מושלם, והיא החליפה בלי הפסקה תסרוקות משוגעות, צבע לשיער ועגילים בכל מקום.

הארי היתה הבעייתית, עושת הצרות. היתה לה נטיה מרדנית שנבעה מסירוב מוחלט להשלים עם החרא בעולם. היא אמרה מה שהיה לה בראש גם אם זה היה חצוף, ושאלה את כל השאלות הבוטות. היא ארגנה מסיבות פרועות שהחרידו את אמא שלהם, קעקעה את סמל הגאווה, התעקשה להיקרא "הארי" במקום הארייט במחאה על הקונספט הבינארי של המגדר בחברה, ועשתה עוד אינספור דברים שעוררה עליה את זעמו של אבא שלהם, שוב ושוב, ובסופו של דבר ברחה מהבית.  
כמו ג'ון, היא היתה מבריקה למדי, אבל נשרה מהקולג' מהר מאוד ולא הצליחה להחזיק במקום עבודה. היא מצאה את עצמה מכורה לאלכוהול בדיוק כמו האדם ששנאה יותר מכל.

לא הרבה אחרי זה היא גילתה שהיא מתחילה לשנוא גם את עצמה.   
  


באותו זמן ג'ון היה קפטן נבחרת הראגבי, הצטיין בלימודים, ו _ניגן בקלרינט_ , לעזאזל. הוא למד רפואה והתגייס, והספיק לקבל כמה עיטורים לפני שסיים את השירות הצבאי. הוא היה קדוש והיא כישלון מוחלט, הוא היה מושלם והיא היתה בלגן אחד גדול. 

אבל לפעמים היא דאגה לו יותר מאשר לעצמה. זה נראה אירוני, בהתחשב במצב שלה, אבל האינסטינקט היה טבוע בה בתור אחות גדולה - היא תמיד גוננה עליו, גם כשהוא טען שהוא לא רוצה (היא זכרה את האופן שבו אמר "הארי, תפסיקי!" וכיסה את פניו כל פעם שהיא התפרצה לאנשהו, או על _מישהו,_ שעשה לו עוול, לדעתה). בנוסף היא ידעה שלמרות הכול היא מכירה את העולם טוב יותר.ג'ון אימץ את ההתנהלות ההגונה וההוגנת בתור דרך התמודדות, משהו יציב להיאחז בו אל מול הכאוס בבית, ואחר כך גם במלחמה, כמו צליין בודד ונחוש. אבל היא ידעה שיגיע זמן שבו כוח סבל ואיפוק לא יספיקו, ושהמאבק עם השדים הפנימיים יהיה קשה בהרבה מכל גיהינום חיצוני. 

כשהארי קיבלה את ההודעה בנוגע לפציעה של אחיה, הפעולה הראשונה שלה היתה למזוג לעצמה כוסית. הפעולה השניה היתה לרוקן אותה לכיור. הידיים שלה רעדו, אבל אפילו ברגעים האלה היא ידעה שהפעם היא לא יכולה להשאיר את ג'ון לבד. 

היא ידעה שהיא צדקה כשהגיעה לשחרר אותו מבית החולים - הוא סירב לראות אותה קודם, לאורך כל תהליך הטיפול והשיקום - וקלטה כמה הוא הזדקן. הצעיר האתלטי, חדור המוטיבציה, שהישיר עיניים לעולם מתוך אופטימיות וביטחון - נעלם. השיער הזהוב דהה ונשזר באפור, והמצח שלו נחרש בקמטי דאגה וכאב. וגרוע מכל: הוא התנער ממנה. האח הצעיר, הסבלן, שתמיד קיבל אותה כמו שהיא והיה שם בשביל לגבות אותה בשקרים להורים או לעזור לה כשהקיאה אחרי ששתתה יותר מדי - עכשיו לא רצה בכלל להיות איתה בקשר. 

הארי לא האשימה אותו. היא ידעה שהיא אכזבה אותו אינספור פעמים. היא החמיצה את רוב משחקי הראגבי שלו, את טקס סיום הלימודים, ויתר מדי ימי הולדת. אפילו כשהיא כן היתה איתו, היא היתה בעיקר מטרד, נוכחות לוחמנית, פרועה ומביכה.  
כשג'ון יצר איתה קשר להודיע לה שההורים שלהם מתו, היא היתה צריכה לעשות יותר מאשר לענות "ברוך שפטרנו" ולהשאיר אותו לטפל בסידורי הלוויה וכל השאר. השירות הצבאי שלו נמשך לאורך אחת התקופות המבולגנות והאבודות יותר בחיים שלה, אז לא היו מכתבים או חבילות עוגיות מהבית. בחצי השנה האחרונה הוא דיבר הרבה יותר דווקא עם קלרה (קלרה המתוקה, המושלמת. מהתחלה לא היה שום סיכוי שזה יעבוד איתה). לא היה מפתיע שג'ון וקלרה מצאו שפה משותפת וחיבבו זה את זה; שניהם היו כל כך טובי מזג ונדיבים והאמינו בה, ובסופו של דבר שניהם ויתרו.

אבל הארי לא התכוונה לוותר. את הפלאפון שקיבלה במתנה מקלרה היא נתנה לג'ון. נכון שהיא רצתה להיפטר ממנו - הפגנות אהבה יקרות כאלה תמיד עוררו בה אי נוחות, כאילו הדגישו את הניגוד לרישול שלה, שלא איחר לבוא לידי ביטוי בכל השריטות על המכשיר - אבל היא בעיקר רצתה לשמור על קשר עם ג'ון. במחשבה לאחור היה משהו טיפשי בכך שנתנה לו חפץ שייצג משהו שעליו הוא נטר לה - ההתפרקות של הנישואים עם קלרה - אבל באופן מסוים הארי קיוותה לעורר אצלו את הסימפתיה דווקא דרכה.

היא השאירה בפלאפון תיקיה שיצרה במיוחד, עם תמונות ילדות שלהם, ציורים שהוא צייר לה בגן, ופתקים מתוקים שהוא היה משאיר לה, מלאים תמימות ושגיאות כתיב. ג׳ון מעולם לא התייחס לזה, ובהתחשב במוגבלות הטכנולוגית המסוימת שלו (הבחור עדיין הקליד כאילו הוא יושב מול מכונת כתיבה מיושנת, וקצת חלודה בנוסף לכל) - ייתכן שהוא אפילו לא מצא אותה. היא לא היתה מסוגלת לעשות הרבה יותר מזה, בהתחשב בעובדה שהיא עדיין נאבקה בתהליך הגמילה, אבל גם לא הפסיקה לעקוב אחריו.

הארי היתה העוקבת הראשונה בבלוג שלו, ואיכשהו היא נרגעה כשהיא גילתה שהשותף שלו לדירה הוא מין גאון משוגע שמצרף אותו לחקירות של מקרי פשע. זה נראה מוזר, אבל הארי הכירה את אח שלה וידעה שהוא מתודלק מהאדרנלין של הפחד וההתמודדות איתו (כל פעם שאבא שלהם השתולל, ג'ון ידע מה לעשות; כל פעם שאמא שלהם נכנסה להתקף היסטריה גובל בפסיכוזה, ג׳ון ידע להרגיע אותה. רק אחר כך, בדממה שנשארה, הידיים שלו היו רועדות).

והאמת שהיא דווקא חיבבה את הטיפוס הזה שרלוק. הוא היה כנה, לפחות (אם לא _קצת יותר מדי_ ), וכושל בהתאמה למוסכמות חברתיות, משהו שהיא יכלה להזדהות איתו. הוא לא היה טיפוס קל, זה ברור, אבל נראה שג'ון ידע בדיוק איך להסתדר איתו.  
לא הפתיע אותה שג'ון נשאר שווה נפש מול התפרצויות דרמה והתקפי זעם ילדותיים (הוא סיפר על זה בפוסט שנקרא "בעיית הבלש המצוברח", ואז גם ב"התקרית של השותף הזועף"), כי היא זכרה איך הוא נשאר מרוסן ומאוזן בסיטואציות קשות בהרבה. גם היכולת שלו להיות תקיף היתה מוכרת לה - לפחות עקשנות היתה תכונה שהם חלקו, גם אם הוא הפנה אותה יותר לכיוון החינוכי ("היום שרלוק גילה שהמיקרוסקופ שלו נעלם ולא יחזור עד שהוא יסדר את הבלגן הארור שהוא עשה במטבח עם ניסוי האחרון שלו. תנחומיי לקהילת המדע האבלה על העיכוב בסיווג הסוג ה-244 של אפר"). נוסף לזה נראה שהוא התחיל להתמחות בהסברת נורמות חברתיות, בסגנון שנע בין תפקיד של סוציולוג לתפקיד של גננת ("הכינור של שרלוק הוחרם והוא קיבל הטפה באורך של 45 דקות, עם פירוט כל הדקויות הנוגעות לזמנים ההולמים לסוגים מסוימים של רעש ולסוגים אחרים של רעש שלא יהיו הולמים אפילו בגיהינום. הבא בתור: כבוד למרחב אישי.")

הארי ראתה איך בהדרגה מתגלה שוב ג'ון שבטוח במקום שלו בעולם; והפעם לא רק בתדמית חיצונית מושלמת, אלא מתוך שלמות עם עצמו. זה בלט במיוחד כשהוא סוף סוף הפסיק להדחיק את הזהות שלו כביסקסואל (היא ראתה איך הוא מסתכל על חברי הקבוצה שלו בראגבי, אבל מול אבא שלהם הוא הבטיח תמיד שהוא לא גיי), וקיבל אותה מתוך נינוחות עמוקה, ולצד בן זוג הורס, לא פחות (שרלוק-עצמות לחיים-הולמס עשה אפילו לה משהו, והיא ידעה שהיא לסבית מאז גיל חמש, פחות או יותר). 

כשהיא רואה אותו ככה הארי מרגישה איך בפעם הראשונה משהו בה נרגע בקשר אליו, ואיכשהו גם ביחס אל עצמה, כאילו עד עכשיו היה בה צורך להיאבק ולהילחם גם בשבילו.

באחד הימים ג'ון מעלה עדכון קצרצר בבלוג, מדווח ששרלוק פענח פרשיה נוספת, והוא יראה אם וכמה מזה הוא יכול לפרסם אחרי שהם יסיימו את הדיווח ביארד מחר, והארי יודעת שזאת ההזדמנות שלה. היא רוצה להיפגש איתו, ולא מעזה להסתכן בדחייה מנומסת אם היא תתקשר או תשלח הודעה, ומצד שני לא רוצה לשגות שוב וללחוץ עליו מדי אם היא תדפוק על דלת הדירה שלהם או תחכה לו מחוץ למרפאה בסיום יום עבודה. תחנת המשטרה נראית פשרה הולמת - לא פלישה לפרטיות של הדירה, וסיום מוצלח של חקירה צפוי ליצור מצב רוח ידידותי יותר מסוף יום עבודה. 

היא מגיעה מוקדם מאוד בבוקר, כדי שלא יהיה סיכוי שתחמיץ אותו, וקפוא להחריד בחוץ אז היא מחכה בפנים, ולא מורידה את העיניים מדלת הכניסה.

* * *

למרות המוניטין שיצא לה, סאלי דונובן היא לא כלבה מרושעת.

היא היתה טובה בעבודה שלה, לא פחות ממקצוענית, וקשוחה כמו שנדרש מאישה שעובדת במשטרה ומתעסקת באופן יומיומי בפשע. אבל היא היתה נאמנה למי שהיה ראוי לזה, ובאמת היה לה אכפת מאנשים, מהגנה על הצדק ועל חיי האזרחים. נכון, היא התנהגה אל שרלוק הולמס בנבזות, אבל צריך היה להבין איך הוא היה לפני שג׳ון נכנס לתמונה. 

כשלסטראד התחיל להתייעץ עם שרלוק היא לא היתה היחידה שהרימה גבה: הבחור היה בבירור מכור ("משתמש," כפי שציין בעצמו ללא בושה), אבל מעט מאוד אנשים במחלקה היו מתחסדים מספיק בשביל לפסול אותו רק על סמך זה שהוא קצת מסומם. העובדה שהוא היה חרא של בנאדם היתה עניין אחר.  
אפילו בעלי הכוונות הטובות ביותר מצאו את עצמם נסוגים ממנו במהירות: נדמה שמדובר במכונה שפועלת על שכל קר ושומרת על ריחוק תמידי, ובנוסף לגישת "יודע כל" המעצבנת הוא טרח להפגין התנשאות בתיקון בלתי פוסק של שגיאות, ונדמה שכל אחד משמש מטרה לגיטימית לעלבון.  
גם את זה היה אפשר לבלוע; אחרי הכול הוא היה גאון, גם אם הגיע יחד עם מוגבלות חברתית מסוימת ("סוציופת בתפקוד גבוה", כפי שהולמס הגדיר את עצמו, או "חתיכת שמוק", כמו שג'ון ווטסון נהג לתקן). אפילו את חוסר האמפתיה ומה שנדמה כהיעדר יכולת לחוש אשמה אפשר היה להחליק בתור "חוש מוסר לקוי" (כמו שלסטראד ניסח את זה פעם). אבל מה שבאמת עורר את הגישה העוינת מצד סאלי היה העניין המקברי וההתלהבות החולנית שהולמס הביע כלפי מה שהוא כינה "המשחק"; כלומר - מקרי פשע, וכמה שיותר אזוטרי ומחריד יותר טוב. ולסטראד היה יכול לטעון כמה שירצה ש"הוא פשוט לא מבין נורמות התנהגות", אבל סאלי ראתה את הולמס מפעיל את הקסם האישי שלו כדי להשיג מידע, והיה לה ברור שהממזר המניפולטיבי מבין מספיק כדי לתמרן אנשים בקלות, ושהוא נטול עכבות שיעצרו בעדו.   
  


כך שבניגוד לאנדרסון שהיה בעיקר אכול קנאה, התוקפנות של סאלי נבעה באמת ובתמים מכך שהיא ראתה בשרלוק הולמס סיכון (אם כי יש להודות שההערות הנבזיות על חיי האהבה שלה לא סייעו). היא הסכימה לסבול אותו בסביבה כל עוד בסופו של דבר הוא עוזר בלכידת פושעים, אבל היתה נחושה לעולם לא לעצום עיניים והקפידה לשדר חשד גלוי בתקווה שזה ירתיע אותו.

כשהולמס הופיע לראשונה בליווי של מישהו, _קולגה_ לדבריו, סאלי היתה מוטרדת בלשון המעטה. הרושם החיצוני הראשוני היה איש צולע קלות, כמעט נגרר אחרי הולמס, ויוצר תחושה שמשהו בו מעורער מעט. לרגע אחד סאלי תוהה אם הפריק הרחיב את תחום האנטי חברתיות שלו להתעללות פיזית ונפשית. 

היא ריחמה על האיש, וכשראתה אותו פונה לעזוב את הזירה (ה"קולגה" שלו זנח אותו שם, כמה צפוי) היא ביקשה להזהיר אותו. ואז היא שמה לב לאופן שבו הוא מקשיב לה - לא אטום מתוך טמטום או מוגבלות אבל גם לא מקבל מיד; נראה שהוא מעוניין לשקול את העניין ולא מייחס לדברים שאומרת יותר חשיבות מאשר למה שיסיק בעצמו. ההתנהגות שלו חשפה אדם בטוח בעצמו, מאופק, די מנומס ונעים, כל כך _נורמטיבי_ , גם אם - באופן טבעי - עדיין מבולבל מעט מהסיטואציה שאליה נקלע.

ולמרות שסאלי לא היתה מאמינה שמישהו יחזיק מעמד בתור שותף לדירה הפאקינג-קריפית של שרלוק הפאקינג-קריפי, מהר מאוד התברר שהטיפוס הזה יודע להתמודד עם הולמס טוב יותר מכולם ביחד. זה הזכיר לה קצת את גרג, שתמיד הצליח לשאת אותו בקור רוח יחסי ולרסן אותו לא רע, אבל גרג היה _זקוק_ להולמס. ג'ון לא. נראה שהוא בוחר לבלות איתו זמן _מרצונו החופשי_ , מה שסאלי לא חשבה שקרה אי פעם בעבר, כולל הזמן שלו ברחם.

ויותר מזה: ג'ון אפילו לא נראה סובל. כמובן, היו הפעמים שהולמס עשה או אמר משהו שגרם אפילו לווטסון להיאנח ולקבור את הפנים בידיים, רק כדי להרים אותן אחר כך לתקרה בהבעה של "אלוהים, תעזור לי, הידיד שלי משוגע על כל הראש" או כדי לתקוע בהולמס מבט של "אני-לא-מאמין-שאני-מסתובב-איתך", ולחלופין "אני-אחנוק-אותך-ברגע-שנחזור-לדירה". אבל אפילו ביטויי הגינוי האלה, קלטה סאלי, יכלו בקלות להתרחש בין כל שני חברים נורמלים. ולמעשה, בחלק ניכר מהזמן, ווטסון הפגין בעקביות חמלה וסבלנות כלפי מה שכונה במחלקה "כל החרא הסוציופתי הזה", במקום לשפוט או ללעוג או להירתע.  
  
מעל הכול היתה העובדה המדהימה שג'ון התנהג כאילו הוא באמת רואה בהולמס חבר, מעריך אותו, ולא מהסס לבטא את זה. היה מרגיז להחריד לצפות בו משבח את הולמס בכזאת קלות, כשכל השאר כבר התרגלו ובכל מקרה נטרו לו מדי; ובכנות, זה לא כאילו שהשוויצר המודע-לעצמו היה צריך חיזוק לאגו. אבל ג'ון לא התחנף; פשוט אמר בטבעיות מה שעבר לו בראש, שהיה, אם לומר את האמת, גם נכון אובייקטיבית. היכולות של הולמס היו מדהימות, מבריקות, יוצאות דופן - אבל אף אחד אחר לא טרח להגיד את זה. זה גם לא נבע מתוך חוסר ביטחון - להפך, לפעמים נדמה שג'ון כל כך בטוח בעצמו שהגאונות של הולמס לא מאיימת עליו והוא מכיר בה בגלוי, וממשיך לנהוג בו כשווה אל שווה. למעשה, ג'ון הגיב להולמס באופן כל כך ישיר שהוא לא היסס גם לנזוף בו כשהוא התנהג כמו מניאק, מה שקרה מספר זהה לפחות למחמאות. 

ונס הניסים, פלא הפלאים, _ההלם המוחלט_ , היה שהולמס, הממזר היהיר שלא שם על אף אחד, _הכיר_ בפידבקים של ג'ון ו _הגיב_ להם. הוא פחות או יותר הסמיק כל פעם שג'ון פלט את ביטוי ההתפעלות הסתמי ביותר, ואפילו טרח להעמיד פנים שהוא מתבייש כשג'ון העמיד אותו במקום, כאילו לא היה ברור לכולם שהקונספט של בושה זר לו לגמרי. גם האופן שבו הולמס בבירור טפח לעצמו על השכם בתגובה לשבחים היה שונה מהזחיחות הרגילה שלו: כמעט נראה שהולמס משוויץ _בשביל_ ג'ון, באופן שהזכיר לסאלי ילד קטן שמרים מבט מצפה אל אמא שלו בכל פעם שהוא עושה משהו מיוחד. אבל היא ניערה את הדימוי האמפתי מתוך הראש שלה.

ואז הגיע המקרה עם הילדים וסאלי לא יכלה לשתוק יותר. איך זה לא היה ברור לכולם? _אף אחד_ לא היה מסוגל לפענח ככה מקרה כזה, והיה פשוט שהולמס הסתמך יותר מדי על הנכונות של כולם לקבל את היכולות שלו כמו תופעה על טבעית, והניח לעצמו להתרשל. ברגע שהיא ראתה את זה, היא ראתה גם איך כל החקירות הקודמות שלו יכולות ליפול, אחת אחרי השניה כמו אבני דומינו.

כשהם הגיעו לעצור אותו בפעם השנייה, עם צו (גרג היה כל כך תמים כשחשב שהפסיכופת יסכים לבוא מרצון), היא נעמדה מול ג'ון מתוך הוודאות בהתממשות של האזהרה שנתנה לו בלילה הראשון שהם נפגשו. אבל הפעם ג'ון לא הפגין אפילו שמץ של בלבול, והביט בה ביציבות שהבהירה שהוא לא טורח לשקול את הטיעון שלה, שהוא בקושי רואה אותה למעשה, וגם לא מוטרד במיוחד מהנושא, כאילו זאת רק אי נעימות זמנית. 

אחרי שהולמס קפץ מהגג - נפל, התעקשו לטעון בחדשות, אבל כולם ידעו את האמת - הכול השתנה. העדויות נצברו לטובתו בזו אחר זו, גם אם מאוחר מדי.

אנדרסון עזב אותה _וגם_ את אשתו, והפך לתמהוני לא פחות ממה שחשבו על הולמס, במיוחד לאור העובדה שהבלש לפחות טרח להתגלח ולא להיראות כמו הומלס על סם נרקוטי ממריץ במיוחד (טוב, החלק של המסומם היה משותף, אבל אחרי הכול, הולמס הארור לבש חליפה _בבית_ ). סאלי הניחה שזאת הדרך של אנדרסון להתמודד, ו"אני מאמין בשרלוק הולמס" היה למעשה הצלחה גדולה בהשוואה לתנועה הקודמת שהוא ניסה ליזום, "תציק לפריק".

היא עצמה לא רצתה לשקר לעצמה כדי להתנחם במחשבה שהמעשים שלה היו הפיכים, וביקשה העברה ליחידה אחרת. גם ככה היא לא יכלה להסתכל ללסטראד בעיניים (הוא לא האשים אותה בגלוי אף פעם; לעזאזל, נראה שהוא מאשים את עצמו יותר מהכול). במובן מסוים זה היה הכי קשה, הידיעה שהיא איבדה גם את גרג, שתמיד היה הוגן אליה גם כשאחרים היו ספקנים בגלל שהיא אישה. 

היתה האשמה, כמובן, הידיעה שהיא טעתה והיה לזה מחיר כבד. שהיא גרמה לתוצאה ההפוכה מזו שלה שהיא הקדישה את עצמה בשירות במשטרה. אבל היא לא יכלה להתנער מהתחושה שאם היתה לה עוד הזדמנות, היא היתה עושה אותו דבר, כי ככה היא פירשה את המציאות ואף אחד שפגש את הולמס אפילו לדקה לא יכול היה להכחיש את הביסוס לחשדות שלה. ובנוסף, הולמס מת, בלי קשר לרגשות שלה ומעבר לכל דבר שהיא יכלה או לא לעשות בנידון. 

אבל ג'ון היה חי להכאיב, ובדגש על "להכאיב". היא ראתה אותו מדי פעם - הוא העיד במשפט שנערך לטיהור שמו של הולמס, והיו צילומים שלו בעיתון, וגרוע מכל, הסרטון שהראה את ההתקהלות למרגלות בארת'ס ובו אפשר לשמוע את קולו של ווטסון אומר, "תנו לי לעבור, הוא חבר שלי" בקול מרוסק כל כך שמשהו בה התכווץ בתגובה.

זאת היתה הפעם הראשונה שהיא קלטה מה היה עומק היחסים ביניהם, ואת המסקנה המערערת מעצם זה שהולמס היה מסוגל בכלל למערכת יחסים כזאת. והיא הכירה את הולמס בעצמה, נכון, אבל אז הכירה גם את ג'ון והיתה צריכה לתת יותר משקל לשיפוט שלו. והולמס מת, בגללה, אבל איכשהו היא הרגישה אשמה יותר כלפי זה שנשאר בחיים.

ואז הולמס חזר. התגובה הראשונה שלה היתה הקלה, גדולה יותר משחשבה שתרגיש (אם לא מחשיבים את הדחף הראשוני שהיה לשלוח אותו חזרה, אחרי הונאה כזאת), אבל למרות החסרונות שלה, סאלי אדם ישר עם עצמה. היא יודעת שהעובדה שהולמס לא, בפועל, מת, לא מפחיתה מהצער שנגרם לג'ון ולא מהאשמה שלה בנושא. ושוב, היא מרגישה אשמה בעיקר כלפיו. 

היא מבינה שלהולמס _יש_ רגשות, בניגוד למה שהם שחשבו (היא לא יכלה להימנע מלהגניב מבט כשהם עברו במסדרונות ביארד, ולא לפספס את האופן שבו הולמס נראה אנושי יותר, אולי כי הוא חייך לג'ון ומדי פעם החזיק את היד שלו או החליף איתו נשיקה מהירה. נשיקה. הולמס. כן. לקח קצת זמן לעבד את זה. אנשים סביבה אשכרה שפשפו את העיניים, או בהו בפה פעור). אבל נראה שהוא ממקד את הרגשות האלה ספציפית בג'ון, ולא מייחס חשיבות רבה לאחרים, לטוב או לרע. לנסות לדמיין את עצמה מתנצלת בפניו היה שקול להתנצלות מול קיר, ואחד מתנשא במיוחד. לא שזה פוטר אותה מלנסות, אבל האמת שסאלי חושבת הרבה יותר על ג'ון. 

היא מנסה שלא, למען האמת, כי לא נראה שהיא מצליחה לאזור אומץ לגשת אליו וזה רק גורם לה להרגיש עוד יותר גרוע עם עצמה, אבל לא נראה שיש לה ברירה ביום שבו היא מגיעה לעבודה והמבט שלה נופל על אישה שיושבת בלובי ותוקעת בה עיניים ישירות.

טוב, בעצם לא _בה_ , כמו שסאלי מגלה אחרי שהיא מתקדמת כמה צעדים והאישה לא מזיזה את מבטה מדלת הכניסה. אבל זה לא הופך את הנוכחות שלה לפחות מטרידה. 

היא נראית כמו הגרסה הנשית של ג'ון ווטסון, פחות כמה קילוגרמים ובתוספת סממני מרדנות. חוץ מהמראה החיצוני יש גם משהו בעיקשות של המבט, בנכונות להקשיח כתפיים ולשאת בעול, שהיה בדיוק _ג׳ון_. רק התבוננות מעמיקה יותר מגלה את ההבדל המהותי: האישה לא נראית כמו מישהו שתמיד עושה את הדבר הנכון, אלא כמו מישהו שלא מפסיק לטעות אבל מוכן לשאת בהשלכות. 

סאלי מודעת, כמובן, לזה שגם ג׳ון שוגה כמו כל בן אנוש, אבל משהו בו משדר כל הזמן _יושר-מצפון-כמו שצריך,_ בצורה שגרמה לסאלי לרצות לצרוח לפעמים מעצם המחשבה להודות בפניו בטעות שלה. לעומתו, על הפנים של האישה כאילו נכתב "פישלתי בגדול, אבל אני ממשיכה לנסות". 

השילוב של המאפיינים האלה, הדמיון לג׳ון ובו זמנית _לה עצמה_ , משאיר את סאלי עומדת משותקת במקומה רגעים ארוכים. לבסוף היא לא מסוגלת לעמוד בדחף וניגשת.

"שלום."

האישה מסיטה אליה מבט לרגע, ומקרוב סאלי יכולה לראות שגם הקמטים בפניה מזכירים את אלה של ג׳ון, מעידים על מצוקה ודאגות, אבל משהו בה מעודן ונקי יותר, נשי יותר. "שלום."

"אני יכולה… לעזור לך במשהו?" סאלי לא בטוחה איך לנהל את השיחה, אבל היא מנסה. 

"לא, תודה. אני מחכה למישהו. לאח שלי." האישה החזירה את מבטה לדלת בהחלטיות.

"ג׳ון ווטסון?" סאלי לא לגמרי התכוונה להגיד את זה, אבל לא יכלה להתאפק. 

העיניים הכחולות ננעצות בה הפעם. "איך ידעת?"

"אני… מכירה אותו." זה לא בדיוק הסבר, אבל עדיף מכלום. "אני סמלת סאלי דונובן." היא כבר לא מרגישה בנוח כמו פעם להציג את עצמה, אבל זה נראה מתבקש.

"אה. ג׳ון… הזכיר אותך."

אין לה ספק. ג׳ון, הגון כתמיד, מעולם לא ציין שמות כשתיאר את היחס העוין שקיבל שרלוק מצוות היארד, אבל הוא כן הזכיר אנשים בהקשרים ענייניים, ובסופו של דבר זה היה שתיים ועוד שתיים. 

אלא שהיא לא רואה שיפוטיות בפנים שלצדה. בניגוד לג׳ון, שנראה לפעמים כאילו הוא מציב מול כל אדם את הסטנדרטים הגבוהים שלו עצמו, אחותו נראית כאילו היא יודעת עד כמה היא עצמה נכשלה בפועל, ולא ממהרת לחרוץ משפט. "אני הארי," היא אומרת בסופו של דבר. העיניים שלהן נפגשות באופן שמבטל את הצורך בלחיצת יד.

"אז… קבעתם להיפגש כאן, ביארד?" זה נראה לה מקום קצת מוזר למפגש משפחתי, אפילו בהתחשב במשיכה של ג׳ון לריגוש שבעולם הפשע - נטיה שללא ספק סייעה לחיבור בינו לבין הולמס.

לראשונה הארי נראית מהוססת, מודעת לעצמה, אבל אחרי רגע נראה שהיא מחליטה לעזוב את זה ולדבר בגלוי. "לא. כלומר, לא בדיוק קבענו להיפגש. אני די… פשוט הגעתי לכאן." אולי גם הארי מזהה את המבט נטול השיפוטיות שמולה, כי היא ממשיכה: "דפקתי את הקשר בינינו, ואני רוצה לבקש סליחה, ונמאס לי לתרץ לעצמי תירוצים. אני רוצה את אחי בחזרה."

היא אומרת את זה כל כך בכנות ומתוך עוצמה פנימית, שסאלי כמעט מתביישת שהיא עצמה לא הצליחה להגיד דבר כזה לפני כן. 

זה לא בדיוק שהיא רוצה את ג׳ון בחזרה, כי אף פעם לא היה ביניהם יותר מריחוק מנומס אחרי שהיא הזהירה אותו מהולמס והוא בחר לפעול בצורה הפוכה. אבל אפילו מתחת לטינה ולחשד הקל שהרגישה כלפיו עוד בזמנו, סאלי ידעה שהוא אדם טוב. היא הטילה ספק בשיקול הדעת שלו בנוגע להולמס, אבל זה לא מנע ממנה להעריך את שאר ההתנהלות שלו, שהיתה תמיד מקצועית, אדיבה ורגישה. הוא באמת הזכיר לה את גרג, לפעמים, דווקא על הבסיס המשותף של החולשה הלא מוסברת לבלש היועץ הקפריזי. ובעולם שבו גברים הציבו את עצמם בתור יריבים או שותפים למיטה, ידידות היתה אופציה יקרה שסאלי יודעת שהיא החמיצה. 

היא לא יודעת איך להסביר משהו מזה, או אם היא מסוגלת בכלל, אז היא אומרת פשוט: "אכפת לך אם אני אחכה איתך?"

העיניים שלהן נפגשות שוב, ופעם נוספת חולפת ביניהן הבנה מהסוג הפנימי, העמוק, שלא נדרש למילים. 

הן מחכות ביחד זמן מה. 


End file.
